Places (OSTERNIFEROUS)
Places, are main areas that found in OSTERNIFEROUS. You needed to decide one of the places sometimes in-game. Inside of The Aparment The Aparment It is the spawn area. Theres a elevator, upstairs and a door goes to outside. When you go to upstairs you see two doors. First door is 14th Room other one is unknown. Home When you enter to the Home, you see a bedroom. Theres clothes on the carpet, and a mirror. When you go to other door, it sends you to the corridor. Corridor Theres 4 rooms you can go when you go to Corridor. Bathroom Bathroom, was a room on the Home, but it deleted on beta, cause there was so much free models on the bathroom. Kitchen When you go to Kitchen, you see two windows. You can interact with windows, when you go closer to one of them, it shows you a cutscene. Saloon When you go to Saloon, you see a television, couch and a table. Unlike other features Saloon was added on a major update. Balcony In beta version of the game, there was a easter-egg styled area you can go with balcony named The Alpha Door. Now it is changed to a trapdoor, and you don't needed to go the easter-egg styled area for go to Alpha Door. Bedroom See the Bedroom page for detailed information. Bedroom is the first room of the home, it is mashed-up, clothes in the carpet etc. Theres 2 alternate versions of the Bedroom; Glitched Room and Burning Room. Outside of The Apartment Outside When you go to Outside, you see a road, goes to 2 different areas. Theres a window, as you can see on the kitchen cutscene it is the same area. The Beach When you go to white-black tunnel on the road, it sends you to The Beach. It is not like a regular beach, everywhere you see is only grass and gray buildings. Old Crash Site When you go to black-grey tunnel on the road, it sends you to Old Crash Site. When you go to Old Crash Site, you see a message writed on the wall. Mickey's Secret Spot Somehow, you can collide one of the invisible barriers on the road, and you can go to a forest-ish area. When you go forward, you see a empty area, behind a building. When you go there, you see a message writed on the ground and a couch. Note: Mickey is one of the game's developers, he leave the developer group but he did a comeback on one of the beta updates. After Balcony The Gate When you go to the Trapdoor on the balcony, you see a huge door infront of you. That is The Gate. The Gate sends you to a cave-ish area and when you go outside, it sends you to The Forest. The Forest The Forest is a major place, like your journey begins there. You have to climb to a mountain and you see sign, that points to a mix of grass and sand. When you touch to the grass-sand mix, you fall down to a trap. Theres a tunnel sends you to The Blue Room. Starting Blue Room The Blue Room has 3 stages. First stage is Starting Blue Room but it doenst count as a stage, so it is 2. In that room, you have to decide your way. The Void Star - Decision 1 When you go to The Void Star from the Blue Room, it sends you to a place that's kinda scary. Theres pile of blood(?) around, like a pool. It is like a creepy version of the Outside. When you go forward, you see a huge door (not big as The Gate) and messages. The messages says: 'VOID STAR II LOCKED! '''And it says the door is locked, so you needed to find a trapdoor to enter the Void Star II. The trapdoor is at top of a building, you can go there with truss infront of the building. Void Star II When you go to Void Star II, you see a door, that sends you to a ending place, Chaos. Chaos Chaos, is a final stage of the game, that means it is almost end of the game. Chaos has two stages, the first stage is Chaos (Chaos I), your on a castle exit, and you see a huge pit. Thats Chaos II. When you jump to it, It sends you to castle's corridor, but theres a parkour. When you finish the parkour it sends you to your bedroom. But it is burning, and everything is on their place. No clothes or a mirror on the carpet. And the ending cutscene comes. Symhotic Room - Decision 2 When you go to Symhotic Room, it sends you to a purple room, you see another portal, and a rock. It has a message on it: "''The people who comed here never comed back.". '' When you go to the portal, it sends you to a rocky area, and you see a sign: "''Find something to change your destiny." And the ending 2 comes. The Blue Room - Decision 3 When you go to Blue Room, it sends you to a flooded temple, theres a door you can go, and it sends you to Blue Room II. Like Void Star II, the 2nd stage is another area named Reversed Room. But it has a puzzle to solve. Like on the Void Star, the door is locked and you needed to find one of the buttons send you to Reversed Room II. When you find the button, another ending comes. But you can go to another place after the ending, The Maze. The Maze When you go to The Maze, you have to find a exit from the Maze and go to other stages of the Maze. Unlike other stages, second, third and even fourth stage of The Maze. When you finish the Maze, you unlock the the secret ending, Maze Ending. The End The End is a secret place you can go after The Maze. When you go to The End, you see your on the trap on the Forest, but everything is different. You can go outside, and it sends you to a corrupted version of Outside (place). Theres a black hole-styled vortex, vacuums blocks inside to it. You can go into the Vortex by climbing the blocks, and it sends you to Glitched Room. Like Burning Room, you on your bedroom but everything is scary. Your bed somehow sticked to wall, things are flying, your cabinet has falled down, red particles flying around. And the ending comes. The Secret Ending, ending 5. ' ' Category:Places